


Asexual Skeleton Doesn't Want To Bone

by duster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscommunication, confused asexual basically, lead up to sex but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duster/pseuds/duster
Summary: Sans is nervous. It's been over a month and it seems like Toriel is wanting to take their relationship to the next step; a step Sans wished didn't exist. But he's willing to push past his own distaste for sex if it's for Toriel. If only his body agreed...





	Asexual Skeleton Doesn't Want To Bone

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ASEXUAL AWARENESS WEEK!
> 
> So I didn't even know it was this week but I'm glad I found out because I was immediately struck with a Strong Need to write ace Sans. I'm ace but I've never been in a relationship and this is basically how I'd feel???? I guess???? Sorry if it's a little bad. I'm very bad with anything related to sex lmao. 
> 
> Also!! Tiny spoilers but!! This story is basically Sans thinking it'd be worth it to try to have sex with Toriel but finds out he does not like it At All. There is no sexual content in this story aside from 1 (one) kiss.

_It’ll be fine_ , Sans thought to himself as he waited for his date. _I’ll be fine, and nothing will even happen. I’m just making a big deal out of nothing._

But as much as he tried to convince himself his body reacted otherwise. He had been sitting in his bathroom for the past hour, already dressed and ready to go on his date with Toriel. Normally that would be in itself a cause for celebration, but in this case he was just running out of things to distract himself with. He had been ready so early that the anxiety had sunk in so quick he couldn’t counteract it.

Maybe nothing would even happen. They’d only been dating for a month and a bit, after all. But signs pointed to tonight being the night. The kids were all gone to a sleepover and they’d have the house to themselves. Even that thought alone made his heart plummet. Alone. No buffer. Just a romantic dinner that would end with…

There was a knock at the door. Sans scrambled to his feet and shakily adjusted his clothes, wiping off some of the sweat on his forehead. He tried to shift his obviously strained smile into something more normal. It was only partially successful; he still looked like he was on death row. He opened the door to the bathroom, his hands shaking.

God, why did this have to be so hard?

His brother was out too, so he had to be the one to answer the door. He chanced a peek through the window blinds and saw her standing there, her fur glowing and her eyes shining. She was gorgeous. And that wasn’t even counting the shimmering purple dress she wore. It sent a jolt of love through him and he hastily shut the blinds. Sans was smitten. But that didn’t stop the fear from rising in his throat.

He willed his hands to function and opened the door.

 “Oh!” She exclaimed, her features lighting into a playful smile. “No knock-knock joke?”

A broken chuckle escaped him. “Promised my bro I’d be on my best behaviour.”

“That is too bad, I was hoping to tell you a new one.” She offered her hand and he accepted it, hoping his shaking (and sweating) wasn’t too evident.

“What Papyrus doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he winked.

“In that case…”

She led him to her car, a sensible SUV that still held a small amount of sleekness. They drove to the restaurant, this time was Toriel’s choice. Olive Garden, because who could resist those breadsticks? The car ride wasn’t too long, but it helped to ease his nerves.

Dinner itself was enjoyable. For a while Sans forgot exactly what he was so worried about before. They tossed back puns at an alarming rate, laughing and causing only a minor uproar to the restaurant. At one point, Sans ate as many breadsticks as he could just to prove a point and another had Toriel almost snorting out her wine at a joke she herself had made. It was lively and relaxing, being in her company without a care for how they presented themselves to others.

They split the bill and then ventured home, their leftovers (mostly breadsticks in Sans’ case) bagged and their hunger abated. It was only when they pulled up to Toriel’s house did Sans immediately remember his fear from earlier.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked politely.

He stammered out a response which must have been a yes of some kind since Toriel exited the car. She was talking as she entered the house, giving Sans some time to try and nonchalantly try some breathing exercises. She put their leftovers in the fridge and Sans excused himself to the bathroom.

Sans looked himself in the mirror. Hard. Trying to psyche himself up for this. It was going to be fine. Maybe it was worth a shot? After all he’d never actually _tried_ before. It was with Toriel, he _loved_ her. This would be the safest place to try.

But as he thought about it more, the more anxious he became. He didn’t want to be selfish. Didn’t want to make this about him. Toriel had hinted at it a few times before this date, hoping for some “ _time alone”_. He knew what that meant. And who was he to deny her? Just for being a little…messed up. A little odd. Disliking something that was such a norm for everyone else.

He wiped his brow (again), wrung his hands one last time and finally squared his shoulders. He could do this.

He left the bathroom, hoping he hadn’t been in there for an inordinate amount of time. She was humming to herself in the kitchen, getting out some slices of pie she had baked earlier. He huffed a breath and approached her. He rested his hands on her waist and spun her around gently, allowing her time to resist if she wanted to. She turned with a surprised yelp, but he didn’t give her time to react as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his teeth against her lips.

Sans was blushing as bright as the sun, his eyes shut tightly, not even bothering to deepen the kiss because of how much guts it had just taken to go for it. There was magic there, though, as she sweetly responded to his kiss and he melted into it. She pulled away, and at some point she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her arms. He gasped in surprise.

“Sans, you sweetheart,” she said fondly, rubbing her muzzle against his cheekbone, still bright blue in embarrassment. “You surprised me!”

“A good surprise, I hope,” he mumbled.

“The best,” she smiled warmly. “Who knew it only took getting the kids away for you to become so affectionate.”

“’m sorry I’m not the most forward guy.”

“That is alright, my dear. It only makes these moments even more precious.” She turned to the pie. “Now, would you like this now…or later?” There was a gleam in her eye.

“L-later,” he answered nervously.

She hummed in approval, taking the plated pies and putting them back in the fridge with only one free hand. What a woman.

“Now, how about we continue this upstairs?” Toriel said with a sultry tone.

He couldn’t respond, his anxiety skyrocketed and all he could do was cover his face shyly. It seemed to take forever to get to her bedroom, each step feeling like he was running a marathon even though he wasn’t even walking. She opened the door and carefully placed him on the bed. As soon as his back hit the blankets, he curled in on himself, cursing himself inwardly for being so scared.

“Sans, dear?” Her voice called, and he jolted as her hand rested on his shoulder. “Oh, are you alright?”

He knew he was only working himself up. His eyes shut and tears even beginning to prick at his vision.

“Sorry, sorry…” he stammered, finding it in himself to wipe the tears away as discretely as possible and gather himself into a sitting position. “I’ve, uh, never…”

“That is quite alright,” she spoke softly. So soothing. “But that does not seem to be the problem here. I have been with virgins before and they do not usually cry at the idea of sex.”

He flinched at her words, wringing his hands in his lap and averting his gaze. “N-no it’s fine. Just…continue? Please?” He was begging, damnit, why did he have to sound so pathetic?

“Sans…”

“It’s fine!” He almost yelled, his voice breaking on the last word. “I just…I’m not- I’m just being ridiculous-“

“Dear,” she said softly. “It is not that, and you know it.” She paused, reaching her hand out again and finding no resistance in gently wrapping his hands in hers. “Be honest, will you not?”

He crumbled, tears finally finding their way out past his eye sockets. He held her hands so tight she could feel the trembling in them. He cursed himself again. Weak; he was so weak. Couldn’t even do this for her. Wasn’t a good enough partner.

“Oh, Sans.” She carefully drew him into her arms and held him tightly. “Would you please just answer this one question. Just shake or nod in response, okay?”

He nodded, feeling safe and secure in her arms.

“Are you repulsed by the idea of sex?”

He paused, his soul and mind screaming different things at him. He wanted to be honest for her, but he was hoping to get over this. That it wasn’t a big deal. That it was just in his head. But the truth of the matter…

Sans nodded.

“Thank you, dear. That was very brave of you.”

It certainly didn’t feel brave, but he let her words wash over him anyway, too exhausted to fight anymore.

“Is it alright if I just hold you?”

He nodded sleepily, already drifting off after so many emotions.

“Good night, Sans.”

And he fell asleep.

\---

When he woke up it was dark. He was surrounded by warmth and comfort and felt no need to wake up just yet. That is, until he realized it was fur that was tickling his nasal bone.

He blinked his eyes open wide, his mind finally catching up to the situation. Toriel was holding him in her bed, her bedside lamp alight and a book in her hand. Sans was currently swamped in blankets, curled up against her side with her free arm holding him close to her. He must have alerted her from his stirring and placed the book on the table, turning to him.

“Sans, are you awake?”

He grunted, suddenly embarrassed for having gotten into this situation. He just wanted to curl up and die from shame.

“Come now dear, tell me what is on your mind.”

“Sorry,” he said quietly, face turned into the blanket. “Didn’t mean to ruin the date.”

“You did not such thing,” Toriel said with such conviction that he turned, making eye contact with her. “I am glad this happened, if only for the fact that I now know your boundaries better.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “I am sorry for upsetting you.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t do anything, it was just me being…weird.”

She was silent for a moment. Sans could tell she was thinking, staring off into space for a moment longer before she turned back to him. “How about we talk this over some pie, hm?”

Toriel then got out of her bed, dislodged Sans from his pile of blankets and once again carried him downstairs. He gave in, knowing it was better to just roll with things than to protest.

She set him down on the counter and then grabbed the pies from before. Sans took the time to check the stove clock. It was 11pm. He must’ve slept for a few hours at least. He felt embarrassed for having spent the majority of their date crying and sleeping. Toriel handed him a plate of the pie, disrupting his thoughts from going any further.

They moved to the kitchen table and began eating the pie. Sans hummed in satisfaction. It was apple cinnamon, one of his favourites.

“Sans,” Toriel began, drawing his attention from the pie. “You know I will accept you no matter what.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes drawn away from her back to the pie. “I guess?”

She smiled encouragingly. “I will always love you.”

Oh man, the L-bomb. He blushed. “But…aren’t you missing something? L-l…dating me?”

“Of course not!” She reached across the table and grabbed his hands. “You are wonderful, Sans. And even if you do not like sex, I still want to be in a relationship with you. I will not leave you over such a frivolous thing.”

He clutched her hands, a smile finally reaching his eyes. “Thanks…Tori.”

“You are welcome dear.”

They finished their pie and ended up cuddling on the couch. A movie was put on and they curled up. Toriel was just drifting off while Sans began to search on his phone. Some of the words Toriel had said were sticking with him. Being sexually repulsed…maybe there was something on the internet about it?

“Asexual, huh?” He said to himself softly, careful to not disturb his datemate. “I can live with that.”


End file.
